V8.21
, 2018 |Related = 8.21 Patch Notes |Prev = V8.20 |Next = V8.22 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) (Legacy) * ( ) * ( ) (Legacy) * ( ) * ( ) (Limited) * ( ) (Legacy) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Janna Candy profileicon.png|Janna Candy Golden Janna Candy profileicon.png|Golden Janna Candy Ekko Candy profileicon.png|Ekko Candy Golden Ekko Candy profileicon.png|Golden Ekko Candy Kled Candy profileicon.png|Kled Candy Golden Kled Candy profileicon.png|Golden Kled Candy Purrrfect profileicon.png|Purrrfect Pumpkin Cat profileicon.png|Pumpkin Cat KDA Ahri profileicon.png|K/DA Ahri KDA Kai'Sa profileicon.png|K/DA Kai'Sa KDA Evelynn profileicon.png|K/DA Evelynn KDA Akali profileicon.png|K/DA Akali KDA profileicon.png|K/DA Golden KDA profileicon.png|Golden K/DA The following Emotes have been added to the store: RIP Emote.png|RIP Mic Drop Emote.png|Mic Drop The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Pumpkin Cat Ward.png|Pumpkin Cat Ward Pop Music A-ward.png|Pop Music A-ward Client ;Rune Selection * Fixed a bug where, while changing your secondary runes one after another, you could end up changing the same selection twice rather than changing both rune selections. League of Legends V8.21 General ;Attack speed * No longer uses attack delay to determine champions' base attack speed. ;Camouflage * Turrets no longer block line of sight for abilities, meaning if a camouflaged enemy champ is on the other side of a turret from you, you'll now be able to see them if they're in range. ;HUD Font Size * The general HUD font size has been increased. ;On My Way Ping * OMW ping audio processing now indicates the distance between the ping and the player who pinged. The further away the player is from their ping, the more muffled and slightly delayed the audio will be. * OMW ping volume indicates now the distance between the ping and you, the listener. ;Surrender Countdown * The Surrender countdown bar has been visually restored. Champions ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to from . ; * ** Base slow increased to from . ** Critical strike slow changed to double the slow amount instead of triple. * ** Fixed a bug that made bolts fired by Ranger's Focus invisible. * ** Now pings enemies it spots if your team didn't already have vision of them. ** Vision trail duration very slightly increased to address a bug where the trail sometimes wouldn't show up on the minimap (vision duration at the destination unchanged). ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 510 from 562. ** Base health regeneration increased to 7 from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where his basic attack couldn't crit if it switched from a normal basic attack to a Q-empowered attack during wind-up due to Draven catching an axe. ; * General ** Double-pressing Ezreal's abilities no longer cancels movement commands. * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * General ** Basic attacks' audio now changes based on whether he hits stone, wood, metal, or people. * ** New audio and when maximum charge state is reached. * ** Activation audio is clearer. * ** Collision audio updated. * ** On-cast audio clarity improved. ; * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 335 from 340. ; * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 330 from 325. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base shield strength increased to from . ; * ** Consume Plasma damage changed to % per 100 AP)}} of the target's missing health}} from % per 100 AP)}} of the target's missing health}}. * ** Shield duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3. ; * ** Root duration increased to seconds from . ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 15 seconds from 18. ** Mana cost reduced to 70 from 100. * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ; * ** Basic attack no longer cancels if Call of the Freljord expires during the attack's wind-up. * ** No longer heals if Consume is blocked by a spell shield. * ** Snowball hitbox and steering controls updated to make using W smoother and fix various bugs around the snowball colliding (or not) with stuff. ** Rolling into small pets (ex. , ) no longer causes the snowball to explode. * ** Fixed a bug causing the damage and slow to sometimes be slightly off at full channel. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Tooltip now indicates the amount of damage done in the outer ring. ; * ** Base rank damage increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Plants no longer attempt to target stuff without health bars (ex. , ). Items ; * Now properly reduce the self-slow on . ; * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * channel duration reduced to 1 second from . ; * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . Hotfixes October 24th Hotfix ;Minion * Fixed a bug where cannon and super minions were taking more damage than intended from turrets. * Fixed a bug where wasn't granting melee minions turret damage reduction. October 25th Hotfix ; * ** Fixed a bug where Mistwalkers were dealing less damage than intended. References Category:Season 2018 patch Category:Patch notes